clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffle
Puffles (Moschomicrotherium pufflei, i.e. "funny little beast puffle") are the pets of penguins. They have been known to the native penguins of Rockhopper Island for ages, but were unknown to most people outside the island until November 2005, when one was seen in Club Penguin. Since then, they've been common pets throughout Antarctica. There is an other species, called "Rebel Puffles" they are named like that, because they live away from Antarctica, in they own country, called Puffle'and. History Puffles originated from the modern-day Falkland Islands, where they hunted for O'Berries during the Ice Age. After the ice was gone, the puffles found themselves on islands where, once, there had been huge mountains. Back then, there was only one kind of puffle: Blue. But once in the water, puffles developed the ability to swim. Some puffles began to eat a diet of shrimp and krill, turing them pink or red. The puffles decided to move away from the islands and built huge rafts, sailing across the Drake Passage to the South Shetland Islands. There, new puffle breeds developed, like green or purple. From the South Shetland Islands, the puffles migrated all throughout Antarctica. Anatomy Puffles are also telekinetic and can "pick up" objects using their minds. Their telekinesis has a limited range though (usually about a foot), and also a limited strength. They have a weak backbone consisting primarily of cartilage in the center of their body, and their brain, which is very large in comparison to their bodies, takes up the entire top of their body. All the organs are located at the puffle's lower region, including a special water-filled sac that puffles use to move (more in puffle locomotion), two organs that act like powerful electromagnets, which the puffle uses in telekinesis (more in telekinesis), and two other sacs that are implemented in the puffle's ignition system (more in ignition system). Locomotion Puffle locomotion combines the momentum of the water-filled sac with the occasional telekinetic push. Two muscles above and below the water sac called the locomotor superior and locmotor inferior (respectively) pull on a flap of cartilage behind the sac, causing the flap to lightly bounce the sac against the puffle's skin. The puffle uses the sac's momentum along with its own telekinetic pushes to move itself forward. Experts believe that puffles use this system for slow-speed locomotion to give their telekinetic organs a break. When moving at high speeds over short distances, puffles roll like an armadillo, using their muscle-sac system to spin around. When moving at high speeds over long distances, though, puffles use telekinesis to zoom over the ground like a maglev train. Telekinesis Puffles have two special organs that act like electromagnets near their brain, generating electric currents and passing them over small metal particles suspended in solution inside the organs, essentially turning each organ into an electromagnet. The two magnetic fields are amplified by metallic lumps embedded in the puffle's skin. Each magnetic field is amplified so greatly that it actually messes with gravity, giving the puffle the ability to make objects levitate in midair, although it is only strong enough to pick up light objects that are a few inches or less away from them. Ignition System Like the black puffle of today, all puffles used to be able to burst into flame. As the years passed, though, the fur coats of the puffles grew thicker and eliminated the need for turning into a fireball. All the puffle breeds except for the black one lost the ability to control the organs that allowed them to ignite. They didn't lose the organs, though, which are explained in detail below. All puffles have three special sacs: the water-filled transportation sac, a sac filled with potassium nitrate, and a sac filled with propane. The potassium nitrate and propane are biosynthesized from O-Berries that the puffles eat. When igniting, the black puffle releases the potassium nitrate and propane out of special pores in its skin. The potassium nitrate oxidizes the propane, causing it to burst into flame. The microscopic silica particles in puffle fur prevent the puffle itself from burning to ashes. All puffles have this combustion system, but only black puffles can control and use it at will. It has been discovered, though, that it is possible to train other breeds of puffle (besides black) to ignite like this. Biochemistry Puffles are carbon-silicon-nitrogen-phosphorus-based organisms that have adapted to Earth's biosphere ever since they arrived via meteorite. Puffles use different base elements for different parts of their biochemistry. Silicon-based compounds constitute much of the structural components of a puffle's cell, such as the cytoskeleton and membranes. Microscopic silica particles are major components of puffle fur. Puffles incorporate carbon into their enzymes and signaling chemicals, just like normal carbon-based life forms. However, puffles metabolize both carbon- and nitrogen/phosphorus-based compounds, both of which are used to make energy for the puffle. Puffles use water as a universal solvent, but breath both oxygen and nitrogen, while exhaling both carbon and nitrogen dioxide. Diet Puffles are mostly herbivores, but their diets differ drastically depending on whether they are living as pets, or in the wild. Pets Pet puffles eat a wildly varying range of foods, such as salads, pie, fruits, and, of course, anything derived from an O'Berry. Wild Wild puffles mainly eat and forage O'Berries, but sometimes they will collect nectar from any rare wildflowers growing about. Fast Facts Here is some trivia about puffles: * They are taken care of by their mothers for about 3 months. After that, they are left to grow up on their own in the wild, or with a trusting penguin. Puffles older than a year are considered the equivalent of a human "kid". Puffles mature as adults at about 3 to 4 years, and they have a life expectancy of 15-20 years, although the Von Injoface Family appear to be able to live as long as a penguin... unfortunately. *Many puffles state that moving around requires the puffle to tilt in the direction they want to go, much like a Segway or a tilt-sensor in a gaming system. *Puffles are actually alien extremophiles that arrived on Earth by way of a meteorite, a piece of debris from the puffles' destroyed homeworld. The debris crashed into Earth over 3,000 years ago, and ever sicne, the puffles have adapted to Earth's biosphere. *''ADD MORE!'' Relatives The Puffle Family contains one genus of different species and subspecies. * Rare Puffles (Moschomicrotherium pufflei rarus) * Piffles (Moschomicrotherium rabidus) * Paffles (Moschomicrotherium callidus) * Poffles (Moschomicrotherium volatilis) * Puffolians (Moschomicrotherium Tripudio) * Wildefulls (Puffolium Rebelio) Click here for a list of puffles (coming soon) See Also *Penguins *Dark Puffles *Lava Puffles *Puffle Pumpkins *Evil Puffles * Category:Characters Category:Creatures